


You're Probably Wondering...

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Oneshots [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "Sit down and I'll tell you a story", Bad Smut, Bottom Gavin, Butt hole fucking, Connor - Freeform, Gavin is just, Half Asleep, Hank - Freeform, I just sloppy wrote this, Iam notsorry, M/M, RK900 - Freeform, Smut, XD, gavin - Freeform, half depressed, hnnn, like realy bad, owo, owo time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: I wrote this like half ASSed sue me.ITS LONG, CAUSE i WAS IN A SAD MOOD, AND I WANTED TO TAKE MY MIND OFF OF SOMETHING.And me and my friend joked about this, and I finally got to it.





	You're Probably Wondering...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like half ASSed sue me. 
> 
> ITS LONG, CAUSE i WAS IN A SAD MOOD, AND I WANTED TO TAKE MY MIND OFF OF SOMETHING.  
> And me and my friend joked about this, and I finally got to it.

There was one male breathing in and out heavily, rough slapping echoing in the room. "N-Nines!" a male groaned out, gripping onto the sheets, tears were strolling down his cheeks. From pain or pleasure? The android did not care for much, as long Gavin felt the pain and pleasure, the abuse, or love. He didn't know, Nines could not feel anything, rather just an enjoyable view of Gavin's ass in the air. His hands traveled down the humans cock, gripping it lightly, hearing a harsh moan from the man.

The man groaned out, gripping the bed sheets even tighter. They been fucking for what? 30 minutes now? Nines didn't need a break, he never did, but Gavin, he did need some breaks. But the android would not let him, he just kept abusing him, over and over. "A-ah, fuck me!"

"That is what I am doing, Gavin." Nines replied, somewhat in monotone voice.

(owo, me and my friend was laughing out asses about this, now here we go)

Time seemed to stop, as Gavin slowly walks into the room, arms behind his back, looking towards the bed, biting his lip, "So...you're probably wondering how I got into this mess? Fucking an android! Of all things!" The man shouted out, pacing around the room.

"The thing is, Nines is not even a deviant?" Gavin spoke confused, "Yes, it is post-revolution, but, Nines never became a deviant...so, why is he fucking..me" He said, blinking lightly at his own words, shivering lightly.

"Well, lets find out! To the beginning? Or, a few hours back? Eh, I'll just do whatever." The man said, shrugging lightly, fiddling with his jacket zipper.

(owo, time rewind!)

Gavin was leaning in his seat, staring off at his hologram computer, his eyes kept bouncing side to side, reading a email that Cyberlife has sent him. He couldn't stop reading it, he couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

"So, you are getting an android partner too, eh?" Hanks voice was heard from behind Gavin, making the man jump lightly, as he swung his chair around, facing the old man, with HIS android partner.

A detective partner? Or a sex partner? Maybe both. Gavin never knew, sometimes Hank will come in with hickeys, but that would be weird for Hank having sex with Connor. Must be a new girlfriend or something.

"Ahhh, yea." Gavin mumbles lightly, scratching his scuff beard, his eyes trailed back to the screen.

'Message Sent, 45 minutes ago'

Has he been reading this for 45 minutes?

"Ahh, you're getting my upgrade." Connor voice chimed in, leaning down to the detective, "I've...partly meet him. He's not like anything of me, though, he does look like me." Connor explained, his eyes trailed to Gavin, seeing the man having a harsh emotion, yet worried as well.

"Upgrade?" Gavin asks, his eyes finally looking at the android.

(going off track of the ga a m e)

"Yes, when I failed the mission, and became deviant, Amanda has tried to replace me, and sent over a RK900." His LED went yellow for a moment, soon turning back to his blue color. "They have been sent out to every state already, and working with all police departments now, RK900 is faster, stronger, and much better in all ways, than me." Connors voice went a little quiet in the last part, making Gavin uncomfortable.

"So...why me, why the fuck do I have an android partner?" Gavins voice went a bit harsh, earning Hanks glare, seeing the old man leave.

"I am not staying around here, to hear you whine." Hank mumbles out, his hand moving at Connor for him to follow, like a dog.

"Coming, Hank." Connor called out, looking at Gavin, "Maybe because, you're the only one that does not have one, like everyone else here." Connor explained, soon leaving Gavin, and running to catch up with Hank.

"Great.." Gavin mumbles out, swinging his chair back to his computer screen, his eyes scanning the message again.

'Message Sent, 1 hour and 11 minutes ago'  
'Hello, Detective Gavin Reed! This is Cyberlife! We are here to tell you that you are receiving an android for your future cases. This model is a new model, and was recently released to every state and city, but Detroit. We have finally made a few more, and sending one onto your way, and to be acted as your partner in the police department. Captain Fowler has already signed off the papers, as now all you have to wait is for your android.'

Gavin always shivered at that part of the sentence, "Your android."

'...for your android to arrive. It should arrive in an hour or so. Please do not damage it, as we know it IS the work of a police men to get dirty in the job, but do not damage it with your own hands. It does cost a small fortune. We hope you will enjoy this new model. If any questions or reports, please tell us!'

And of course, there was a link to the Cyberlife store, to report any bugs, or glitches or questions.

Wait...an hour? It already been an hour and half.

Gavin looks up, still seeing no...box, or whatever Cyberlife send over an android to the police. Sighing, and finally closing the mail, turning off his computer.

"Whatever." He grumbled out, seeing Hank and Connor leave the breakroom, seeing the android smile rather widely to the old man, with Hank giving Connor a small smug smile.

Must be the only time Gavin ever saw the man smile.

Shaking his head, as he walks to the break room as well, getting himself another coffee, this was maybe his 6th one? He didn't care, he needed something to continue the day.

Setting up a cup, as he turns on the coffee machine, breathing out lightly, as he turns around, leaning on the counter, crossing his arms across his chest, his eyes closed, waiting to hear that beep of his finished coffee.

Hearing small footsteps, paying no mind to it, knowing it might be one of his co-workers.

"Detective Reed, you should not have another cup of coffee, this is your 6th one, and your heart rate is already up high. You can die from a heart attack." A dull, monotone voice filled the voice.

Gavin eyes bursts open, snapping his head towards the voice, seeing...Connor? No not Connor, he was with Hank.

"Ah, my apologies. My name is Nine, I am the android that was sent by Cyberlife."

Gavin rolled his eyes, hearing that sentence so many times already by Connor.

"Wait, so you are my new partner?" Gavin finally spoke, leaning off the counter, walking up to the android. He was somewhat taller than him, and he hated that.

"Yes." He replied, in a dull tone.

Gavin studied him, a collar was basically holding hold his head up right, a black and white jacket, different from Connor himself. His eyes trailed up to his face, seeing his piercing grey eyes. Shivering lightly. "Creepy." Gavin mumbles lightly, "Anyways, I have no work to do..so you can..shut down or whatever." Gavin mumbles out, hearing a small beep of the machine, he grabbed the mug, shoulder checking the android as he walked past, and back to his desk.

Nines eyes followed Gavin, his LED ran to quick yellow, scanning everyone and everything in the room, his eyes trailed to the RK800.

Seeing the older model LED spun yellow as well.

'Is Detective Reed always like this?' RK900 asked.

'He does not like android, I suggest you try to warm him up to you.' Connor replied, his LED returned to his blue color once he heard Hanks voice.

RK900 grits his teeth, he is not programmed to warm up to anyone, he was only made for one thing, and that was working for the police. To hunt dangerous deviant, or normal cases.

Slowly walking to the man desk, standing right beside Gavin, his arms crossing behind his back, watching Gavin slowly scroll through the web. Nothing of work.

(I am making this LONG, I been having an off week, so I kind of wanted to just take my mind off of by writing)

"Detective Reed, I suggest you get to work." Nine said, earning a soft glare from the man, his LED spin a soft yellow, "Gavi-"

Gavin stood up, facing the android, "Don't you dare say my name." He growled out, leaving the android in a small bit of shock, "My time here is done...going home..." Gavin mumbles out, turning off his computer, spinning on his heels, as he marches away.

Nines sighed out.

Software Instability ▲▲

Nines eyes widen, "I should check that out..." He mumbles out.

Software Instability ▼▼▼

(owo, time skip)

Rain was pouring down, leaving Gavin soaking wet in the rain, standing by the sidewalk, seeing his vehicle broken down.

Gavin bites down onto his nails, chewing them off, they grown a bit long, and he has no nail clippers. Never had a thought to really buy a pair.

Hearing faint footsteps, looking to his left side, seeing Nines, holding an umbrella.

"The fuck you doing here?" Gavin mumbles out, looking away, seeing the umbrella shadow above him, sighing out.

"You have been out for 3 hours, Gavin." Nines replied, blinking lightly, running a scan on the man, seeing his temperatures rather low.

Gavin sighs, "Shut up, I need to fix my car." He mumbled out, glaring towards the android, he knew how to fix it up, but he forgot his tools at home. Looking back down at his car, dropped his hand down to his side, chewing the inside of his cheek now.

Nines has been with Gavin for maybe 7 months now. As well, he started to call Gavin by his first name, and sometimes would even show that he cared for Gavin, not acting like a machine at all, even smile for a second. But each time that happens, he comes back the next day, even more duller than last time.

The android leaned towards Gavin, mumbling under his breath, "I just called us a taxi, should be here in 10 minutes." He says, standing up straight once more, leaving the umbrella under Gavin, with him starting to be soaking wet.

"Fucking androids..." Gavin says, rather out loud, leaving Nines LED to spin yellow.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? Nothing." Gavin says, seeing the taxi pull up.

"Quicker than I expected, my bad." Nines mumbles out, leaving Gavin in a small laughing fit.

(another time skip owo)

Gavin groans out, as he basically slams open his door after unlocking it.

"Gavin, I suggest you should stop that, before you break your down."

"Ah no, it already broke like 10 times." Gavin scoffs, and soon laughs, his body was shaking badly, but he tried his best to keep it hidden, knowing he would have a nice talk with his android.

Nines watches the man flop onto the couch, scanning him, seeing his temperature rather low once more, lower than before. His LED running through some possible ways that can help Gavin to warm up, leaving him with a few options, as one he did not like as much.

"Gavin." Nines started to talk, folding up the umbrella, and setting it down by the door, "I suggest you warm up before you freeze and get sick. There are many ways to warm up, and I picked the top 3."

Gavin turns towards the machine, eyeing him, "Fuck it. What?"

"Well, a hot bath."

"Hate it." Gavin blurted out.

Huffing out, as he slowly walks towards Gavin, "Blankets and a heater."

"I don't have a heater." Gavin says, watching the android walk right in front of him.

Leaning down to Gavin, "Well, then there is one more possible one to do."

Software Instability ▲▲▲

"Uhh, tell me tin can." Gavin says, soon hating the silence.

"Fucking." Nines said, rather normal, no emotion to his voice at all, though Gavin could see a small hint of blue blush across his cheeks.

Scoffing out, "Like you would ever do that."

"For your safety, yes." Nines replied.

"You don't even have a dick." Gavin mumbles out, standing off from the couch, his chest touching Nines, staring up at him.

"There are now penis attachments for android." Nines replied, his LED running yellow for a few seconds. "Found one, hopefully it does well."

Gavin blushed out a harsh red, "W-What the fuck! I am not fucking an android!" Gavin yelled out, shoving Nines away.

"I suggest that you should, it cold warm up greatly, and also get in exercise for your health, sex has been proven to be a great exercise for some people."

Gavin continued to blush harshly, moving away from the android, leaving for the kitchen, "Nope nope nope." He shouted, watching Nines LED blink yellow and blue.

Walking towards the flustered man, grabbing him by the hips, pulling him close to his chest, leaning down his ear, "It would be great for you to warm up." Nines replied once more, as Gavin goes to elbow the machine.

Faster, Stronger.

Nines grabbed a hold of Gavin arm, wrapping it around his own body, picking up the man.

"This is RAPE!" Gavin yelled out, kicking his feet like a child.

Nines ignored the man, kicking open his bedroom door, and letting Gavin fall onto the bed with a soft grunt, his stomach was the bed.

Turning around to face Nines, his elbows rested on the bed to lift himself off the bed, "This is r a p e." Gavin says once more, his face was heated up, and he could feel it. His heart was racing, he never thought he would have sex with an android. Or, an android...raping him? Maybe he did wanted it, just doesn't want to accept it.

Nines slowly leaning down to Gavin, unzipping his jacket, and throwing it aside, leaving Gavin in a few harsh breathing, "Are you not stopping me?" Nines says, as he takes off Gavin shoes, throwing them where his jacket was.

Gavin could not speak, his eyes just watched the android undress him, to a point where he was just in his blue boxers. The android was all still dressed.

Leaning down towards Gavin, setting a finger on Gavin chest, pushing his down to the bed, hearing Gavin huff out.

Gavin eyes searched the room, not sure what to do, he couldn't speak or move. Was this really happening? He must admit, he did daydream about it, but not with Nines at all. Hearing Nines belt making noises, brought him back into the world.

"W-Wait!" Gavin screamed out, once Nines grabbed onto his hip, a finger hooking on his boxers, shoving it of off of him, watching his dick sprung out. Placing his hands over his face. Has he really just gone hard by just thinking of it?

Scoffing out, a Nines pulled down his own pants. Nines grabbed onto Gavin wrist, pulling down off of his face, forcing them above his head, earning a groan from the man.

Gavin eyes trailed down Nines body, seeing the attachment he had gotten, "T-that is gonna TEAR ME." Gavin shouted out, earning a somewhat grin from the android.

Software Instability ▲▲▲

Leaning down towards Gavin, biting down onto his neck, earning a harsh groan from the man, feeling his buck his hips.

"N-Nines...you motherfucker, don't." Gavin groans out, feeling the tip of his dick at his entrance, "D-Do you not know about an-anything!" Gavin yelled out, feeling the grip onto his wrist tighten, watching Nines head slowly turn towards his ear, whispering.

"Oh I do..I just don't care." Bucking his hips towards Gavin, hearing the man scream out in pain, seeing tears scroll down his cheeks, coughing out a sob.

"F-Fuck you." Gavin groaned out, already feeling Nines move harshly, slamming his hips into Gavin.

Flipping Gavin around to get him better, raising his hips into the air, leaning down onto his back, as he bucks his hips harder into Gavin, hearing the man moan out in pain and yet pleasure as well.

Gripping the bed sheets, already feeling a tightness in his stomach, "N-Nines...fuck, I am about to come."

Nines trailed his hands onto his hips, gripping it lightly. Bruising his hip bones.

Feeling Gavin walls tighten around his synthetic dick, biting down onto Gavin's neck. "Then come." Nines whispered out, that caused Gavin to go over.

Screaming out, as he tighten onto the sheets, feeling his chest being covered with his own semen. Huffing out, as he tried to move, around for him to be forcefully slapped back down into Nines hips, "W-What the fuckkk!" Gavin moans out harshly, still feeling the android pound into his ass, smothering his head into the bed, screaming out a moan.

"Your temperatures is still rather low, but it is slowly going up." Nines said, as he continued to move his hips into the man, his LED ran yellow.

"FUCK!" Gavin yelled out, lifting his head off from the bed, feeling his inside stretch.

"I have increased my size." Nines said rather in a dull tone.

Tears were scrolling down his face once more, screaming out in pain. Gripping the bed sheets in a cluttered mess into his fist. He could feel his ass becoming sore and bruised. Feeling that same tightness in a few seconds of just Nines banging into him.

"C-Coming!" Gavin yelled out, breathing out rather heavily, screaming out a moan once more, feeling his chest being covered again. "N-Nines! Please stop!" Gavin yelled out, breathing out heavily, he couldn't catch up with him.

Nines LED went yellow, lifting himself off of Gavin now, hearing the man breath out harshly, filling the rooms up with his moans, screams and breathing. Nines didn't need any of that, he didn't feel anything. But a small devilish smile, seeing the man in pain, and just under him, weak and crying. Scanning Gavin, seeing he was about to climax once more. Grinning, as he pulled out slowly, hearing the man huff out, in relief maybe?

Gavin breathes out heavily, feeling Nines stop, feeling him slowly pull out, sighing out, slowly catching up with his breath, "F-fuck..N-Nines. That is enough..I can't...anymore." Gavin spoke out weakly, only to feel Nines slam back into him with more force than last time, screaming out.

They have been what? Fucking for 30 minute now, with Gavin chest all covered in his own semen and the bed as well. Feeling the android fingers wrapped around his dick, stopping him to come here and there.

"N-Nines, please let me cum!" Gavin screamed out, breathing out heavy, he could hear himself breathing harshly, trying to catch himself.

"As you wish." Nines mumbled out, removing his fingers from Gavin's tip of his dick, already feeling his dick twitch and shoot out with semen once more.

Seeing it as enough was enough, Nines slowly pulled out once more, hearing the man hitch his breathing, thinking Nines was going to slam back into him like the last few times.

"All is done." Nines said, watching the man bottom half fall onto the bed, gripping the bed sheets, breathing out heavily, still moaning out softly, biting his lip, "G-god dammit...." Gavin breathed out. He could feel himself all sore and bruised.

Moving lightly, as he winced, "You ruined my asshole." Gavin says, hearing the android hum lightly, as he fixed his pants back on.

"Better get you cleaned up, and the bed." Nines says, lifting Gavin off the bed, hearing the man groan out, seeing his while body being covered in bruises and hickeys. Slowly walking to the bathroom.

"D-Don't you dare...tell anyone." Gavin breathes out, his eye lids was half closed.

"You are not fighting me of not doing it again?"

"Fuck no, that was..." Gavin stopped, his face turned red, looking away from the android.

Software Instability ▲▲▲

"I will not say a word, please rest in the tub while I clean the bed." Nines said, setting Gavin into the tub, filling it up with luke warm water, hearing the man groan out.

"Fucking androids..." Gavin groaned out, sinking himself in the tub, seeing all the bruises on his body.

(owo)

"And...that what happened." Gavin mumbled out, looking at one of his best friends, Tina. Seeing her face just in pure shock.

"Would explain the hickeys and bruises." Tina mumbled out, leaning down on the small circular table in the break room.

"Yea...just, shut up about it."

"Gavin, of course." Tina mumbled out, sipping her coffee, her eyebrows wiggled lightly, seeing Nines walk in. "There's your fuck buddy."

"TINA!" Gavin yelled out, earning the android attention.

"Ah, Gavin. We have small work to do." Leaning down towards Gavin, nipping his ear lightly, seeing Gavin blushing out lightly, hearing Tina snorted. "Ah, morning, Tina. Mind if I steal Gavin?"

"Of course, walk careful Gavin." Tina called out, earning the middle finger from Gavin. 


End file.
